The ETSI (European Telecommunication Standards Institute) GSM (Global System for Mobile communication) 3.48 (or 3.40) standard defines the commands required to administrate remotely the files and applications resident on a SIM card. The underlying communication channel is the SMS (Short Message)
The 3.48 standard also specifies the security protocols to be used for such messages.
When installing applications on a Smart card in a reader, keys are distributed to the local PC to allow the key presentation to the card.